Problem: What is the surface area of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $3$ $6$
Answer: To find the surface area, find the areas of each of the faces, and add all the areas up. To see this better, let's try unwrapping the box: We can group the faces together based on size and color: $3$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $3$ We can calculate the area of each of the pieces now: $ 2 \left(6 \times 3\right) + 2 \left(6 \times 6\right) + 2 \left(3 \times 6\right) $ $ = 36 + 72 + 36$ $ = 144 $ Thus, the total surface area of the box is $144$.